Paradigms
by Heliospan
Summary: Preston didn't want to go to school for video gaming. He knew it had the same capability as IRL. But when he's offered a competitive 1-year scholarship that will determine if he gets to play on in college, he's given no choice but to attend. As he encounters several people questioning what does he love more; video games or IRL, he's unsure of the answer. Slightly AU/OOC
1. Elysium

I didn't want to go to a school where video gaming was mandatory.

Sure, people thought it was crazy. I mean, why not go to school to play video games over typing papers and taking final exams? But I was smarter than that. I knew what VGHS was capable of and it was capable of being harsh as...IRL.

I studied the invitation letter from Principal Calhoun inviting me to orientation in two days. That, it was mandatory and if he made a decent impression, I would be riding a full-scholarship aiming to be on the FPS varsity.

I didn't want that.

I enjoyed balancing IRL and gaming just fine. I felt balanced and able to take breaks and remember I was still in reality when I thought about it. VGHS would brainwash me of that and enforce a new paradigm.

I turned on the Oculus Rift™ headgear and sat, entering the FPS Elysium; logging in as AvanP.

* * *

"YO. PRESTO'!" I saw the face of his best friend Tyler, tytheWild, pop up on the screen.

"Hey Ty'." I greeted. Soon enough, Tyler teleported beside me. He was bulky with emerald eyes and a mischievous face of a thief. He had me in a half-nelson, grinning.

"I hope you're goin' to orientation on Friday! You could really be someone at VGHS." Tyler encouraged. I scowled as I went through my inventory and wielded a silenced sniper rifle and dual pistols as secondary weapons. Tyler and I walked casually as they stood in the waiting zone as the server loaded.

"I'm thinking." I mumbled. Tyler snorted.

"You're still all geeky 'bout balancing IRL and games. Like really? Are you old-fashioned?" Tyler said.

"I'm cautious."I stated. "And I know VGHS is not like all the other highschools. You have to play games to be successful. There's no other option."

"Dude." Tyler equipped a knife and pistol, "Whatever. Just,...be cool alright? I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if we got to dorm there. Oh! And we get to see the infamous varsity players like... JennyMatrix, The Law, and of course...BrianD."

I said nothing.

The server connected the players as we entered the game. I navigated stealthy through the grassy field.

"Sure Ty'" I grumbled. "Keep those fantasies of JennyMatrix to yourself." My radar picked up a heat signature of another player. Tyler grinned, unaware of this.

"Ah, my bad-" As I clamped his mouth shut. Tyler got into the game mood, wielding his pistol and knife. I signaled him to flank around as I saw several other heat signatures pop-up. I climbed up the slimy tree and camped on a large branch, taking a head count of four other players.I radioed Tyler.

_=Tyler, did you forget to add this game on private?_

_-...maybe?_

I scowled. I wanted to practice a co-op game with Tyler and the AIs, but with other goofy players online; that would only wait longer.

_=Okay, I'll stay here and watch your back. _

Tyler stayed obediently in my line of sight as he smoothly jabbed each AI in the back on the neck. The other players didn't even see him. Then, as I aimed down my sights on the rifle, I caught the sight of a signature gold pistol gripped tightly from the crack of the leaves. Preston swallowed.

_=Tyler...Tyler there's a level 28 nearby. And he's not happy._

_-Oh, probably because I took his kill._

_=You...what?!_

_-Yeah I was like 10 feet away and just knifed the sucker. Then I looked and said oops._

_=Shit...shit shit shit get out of there..._

_-Yo...dude what's that noise?_

_=GET OUT TYLER THEY SEE YOU._

The rain of heavy fire unleashed as I scrambled to follow Tyler's path. I was frantic, trying to find the other opposing players. He knew who that level 28 was. He was no noob.

It was the Law.

* * *

_-I'm hit! Shit I'm stuck in the open Preston!_

_=Dammit Tyler. You know I hate runnin' in the open._

_-Get the fucking intel or it's game over! _

I roared as I equipped two pistols, hopping down the tree. I ducked and jumped over obstacles as I maintained cover behind a boulder. Three higher level players were out there. They had Tyler trapped.

"Well, lookie here." The Law sneered. "The little prick that stole my kill. Aren't you the wild one, Ty the Wild?"

"Holy freakin shit! It's the Law! Your total stats in Elysium are superb...like...you're 1407-2 ranked 3." Tyler forgot all about the intel. The Law blinked.

"A fan of yours Law?" The girl smirked.

The Law sputtered, "You...you bow to me! I'm going to take _my _intel."

Tyler then remembered that I was on the way. "Sorry Law, can't do that. Shoulda been faster." As his eyes wandered straight into mines, nodding.

"Why you little-" The Law was about to punch tytheWild back to Level 1 when a bullet was fired. The squad was alert.

"Spread out!" The girl told the squad as they crouched behind obstacles. I could feel my IRL heart pounded furiously. I clutched the pistols as I remembered to aim down my sights and go for less than two bullets per person.

I hopped over the railing and ran towards Tyler. In a swift few seconds, the squad all aimed at me and fired. I didn't hold back as I shot five rounds hitting three of the squad members. The Law tackled and butted me in the chest with his gold pistol. His teammates groaned.

"You fools. Getting pwned by a lower level." The Law scowled. He aimed the pistol right between my eyes as he cocked it.

"This is my turf, squeal. Ain't gonna let another BrianD happen." The Law announced seconds before pulling the trigger. But by then, I head butted the Law and got up under him. A roundhouse-kick in the face as I aimed my gun at his thigh and shot two rounds. The Law screamed at the virtual pain as I shot two more in the arm and the neck.

The Law fell limp as he disintegrated to blue pixels. Followed by the rest of his team that bled out. I helped Tyler up as they limped back to HQ to end the mission.

"No, not another BrianD alright." I breathed.

The scoreboard appeared with me and Tyler at the top. And then their faces paled as they saw the other players.

They were all others from the VGHS varsity.

"Holy shit Preston...we're gonna get stomped on orientation." Tyler groaned. "There goes my chance at scoring gamer chicks!"

I scowled, "I didn't even want to do this in the first place! I told you Ty': private game!"

The two of us teleported back to the main lobby as it went virtually silent. Every single other player stared us down. I bit my lip. Now I won't live another day down in this game again.

"Cheaters!" A lower level squealed.

"Ay who said-!" As I stopped Tyler.

"Let them be Tyler. It's not worth it anymore." As I open the holographic screen and got ready to drop the equipment and quit the game-

"Hey!" A girl called out. The voice sounded familiar. I stopped to glance over my shoulder. I sighed as I dropped the menu and turned.

"What do you-" As I stood face-to-face with one of the top VGHS FPS varsity members JennyMatrix. My voice caught my throat as I fuddled with the words in my head.

"Good game." She put out a hand, her grey eyes sparkled with determination. I stared for a second, before sighing and shaking hands.

"See you at orientation, newbie." She winked as she walked off. The room burst into a million whispers as Tyler stared at awe at the sacred moment that just occurred.

"I envy you...sooo much." Tyler scowled. I raised a brow.

"Whatever man." I rolled my eyes as I logged off.

_Maybe...I wouldn't quit just yet._


	2. Scholars

My encounter with the VGHS varsity yesterday made me reconsider quitting Elysium. I figured if I was going to be on this one-year scholarship, it's about time I calloused my thumbs and make the most of it.

I went downstairs to snag some breakfast, only to meet Mom.

"Congratulations on the scholarship. How long you were going to keep it a secret from me?" I flinched at Mom's bitterness.

"I was considering on dropping the scholarship, Mom. But they invited me to a mandatory orientation before I could." I grumbled.

Mom scoffed, turning to me with her arms folded tightly. Her grey eyes were wrinkled slightly and her hair had some grays springing.

"You don't have to lie. I...just thought you were going to study somewhere abroad or...go to an IRL league..." She said. "But...I get it. You wanted to follow your father's footsteps."

The moment she spoke of Dad, my heart weighed down. Dad risked his life after going into the gaming industry in testing many virtual-reality simulators. One day...it all just went wrong. And ever since then Mom detested me of playing anything more but the classic arcade games and handhelds.

Yet...except I kept the Oculus Rift headgear Dad gave me before he died a secret.

"Mom, I'm only 17, I don't know what I want to do yet. Either I go to VGHS or an IRL...I could make something out of it." I told her.

Mom didn't want to listen anymore, as she continue to cut up food for dinner later on. For me...that was the last homemade meal from her.

* * *

I retreated back to my room to grab my bag, when I nearly forgotten about my phone on the bed. I picked it up, realizing I had two messages. I left the house checking them. One was from Tyler, and another was from an unknown number.

I checked Tyler's message first:

_Yo Presto! I forgot to tell ya the school is throwing a sorta send-off ceremony for the students who got accepted into the transfer programs they were selected for! Two reps from the individual programs selected are gonna do like a pinning ceremony and give out enclose information about orientations, and prep us for whatever. Man I can't wait 'till we move in our dorms today. You did finish packing right?"_

I was sure to give Tyler the best beating of his life when I saw him. I totally forgot to pack, and we have to leave at around 5PM to get to campus at around 8PM...

I scrolled to the other message:

_Hello Preston. I'm Gary Thurman , the CEO the Oasis Transfer Corporation, known as OTC. We're happy to select you as one of our few scholars to participate in this gifted program. We entrust that by giving you this one-year, full-paid tuition and board scholarship that you will make the best of it. By the end of the year, we will enclose an exam that will determine your recommended field of interest. By successfully completing these requirements, you will be selected to continue to be part of OTC, an alumni of the selected program, and be qualified for future discounts towards the field of interest. We hope the best of you this year and at your selected program. Good luck and see you next year!_

I closed out the menu and locked my phone as I trudged my way to school. That was something to think about on the trip to VGHS.

* * *

At school, Tyler and I met up, slapping five. But shortly later I gave him a hard bonk on the head as he yelped.

"What was that for?!" Tyler growled.

"For making me forget to finish packing." I gritted. "Did you get a text from this guy name Gary Thurman?"

"Yeah, you too!" Tyler showed him the same message, realizing it was forward to a hundred other kids like himself.

I sighed, "Tyler, you realized that this is our last day at this school..."

"I know." Tyler said smiling proudly, "Three years. It's not even graduation yet bro!"

I thought. Three years we made friends with people from IRL, and...I'm not saying that as if we were alien. But IRL and VG were two different places in one world. Going to VGHS, I probably will never see these people again in my life.

"Alright bud it's time!" Tyler said rubbing his hands in glee and triumphantly marching to school. I shook my head following behind him.

* * *

The halls were fill with school spirit and encouragement. All around were flyers and hangers that said "**_CONGRATS OTC SCHOLARS_**". Me and Ty' got to our lockers, only to find it destroyed with glitter, confetti, and other decorative galore by our mischievous friends.

"I think I'm gonna cry!" As Tyler tried fake crying. I snorted. I opened mines to find a stack of letters bound by a rubber band nested on the top shelf.

"Look Ty'." I was astonished as I held the hefty stack with my hand. He grinned.

"Love letters?" He asked as I shook my head.

"C'mon, I'll be lucky and find a few by the underclassmen." As I walked alongside Tyler to our home room. "So when is the ceremony?"

"After lunch at 1PM. It goes on for the rest of the school day. We gotta come back and clean out our locker too..." Tyler pouted. I nodded as I nudged his arm.

* * *

"DON'T LEAVE GUYS!" Our classmates and other friends were on the verge of tears. Alongside was Ethan, Naomi, and Gustav. All who were best friends since freshman year.

"Sorry guys, Preston and I gotta. If anything we'll try and visit...or you can always catch us on Elysium! Or uh..." Tyler went on and on.

"I heard VGHS is twice as hard as high school...despite being a gaming school. Who creates such a messed up system like that?" Gustav growled.

"Same goes for the government." Preston said.

Ethan stared at the two guys, " Either way, we're sad but happy for you two. You got a chance to change the world through video games. Some of us might be stuck as doctors or therapists."

"But I won't know if that's all I want to do guys." Preston spoke up. "I think my life is just fine being balanced with IRL and video gaming...don't you?"

Tyler and Naomi exchanged glanced. "I suppose."

"Good. Then I'm stickin' to that." I said.

No one said anything else for a while.

"Cheer up guys." Gustav spoke up, "Let's make this day last for a lifetime!"

As we got up and clink sodas, I caught the glance of one of my HR classmates. I set the drink aside and pondered.

* * *

After homeroom, I pulled the girl aside as she didn't hesitate. But she wouldn't look at me in the eyes.

"Wendy." I told her. Wendy, side-glanced at me with harsh blue eyes.

"What is it Preston?" Wendy retorted. "What do you want?"

"What I want is something that tells me you don't totally hate me. And then I can move on with my life." I told her. Wendy yanked her arm from me, gripping her hands into fists.

"I wouldn't care." She said bitterly, "It's up to you since you're leaving. Why should it matter."

I let the air slip through my teeth, "I'm sorry. To think after our...relationship...things would be like this."

She shifted on her feet, "It doesn't make it better that you were planning to leave when you intended on fixing things."

"At first I didn't!" I tried.

"Save it Preston." Wendy shook her head. "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

Wendy began to walk off from me. The only person I truly had my feelings for was slipping through my fingers. What can I do or say to not regret this? What could I do to try and fix this?

I yanked her back as she yelped in surprise.

"Preston I swea-" As I refrained her from speaking with my lips. She tried to move from me, hitting my arms, but it eventually stopped as it became a strong grip for support.

I gave her one last heavenly kiss as I stood back.

"I wanted to say...I wish I could go back in time and thought about things sooner. Maybe if I didn't ponder so much on how I would make things up to you...and now this." I held her hands. Wendy stared back at me with sparkling eyes.

"I...left you a letter in the locker. It's probably stuck on the bottom somewhere. I would've gave it to you in person...but I was still mad at you." Wendy admitted.

"Was?" I smirked. We both laughed as Wendy leaned against me. I held her in my arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I told her in her hair. She gripped me tighter at the waist.

"I am too." Wendy whispered. Then she looked up. "So write to me."

I raised my brows. "Write? Or...I'll IM you?"

Wendy rolled her eyes, "I would barely remember to check Skype Preston. Please, just write okay? Once a week."

I stared back at Wendy. She was one of the prettiest girls I ever dated. And by far the best. I hate to say that I was the cause of our past breakup, but I wanted to start over when we came back to school...and then VGHS happened.

"Okay. I will." I leaned down and kissed her one last time.

* * *

At lunch, Tyler and I were attacked by a hefty amount of our friends from lunch as they chanted congratulations and cheered. More soda, junk food, and gifts were presented as a special friend of ours made a speech. He strolled by us in his wheelchair.

"Ah.." Max rubbed the back of his neck, "Tyler and Preston."

"Max." As we both leaned over to hug our best friend. Max didn't used to be handicap. Until last year, he was an active gamer and honors student like us. But after getting hit by a car, he was crippled and quit playing video games for a whole year and focused on therapy and school. He would occasionally play, but only like puzzle and strategy games. But since then, he was always supportive.

"My best friends, leavin' so soon huh? We're suppose to graduate together!" Max kidded.

"Yeah." Tyler gave him a lopsided grin. "Sorry man."

"It's all good. I just want to say I hope you guys do really good at VGHS. I...wish I could go too sometimes. But I realize I have a place in the medical field, and I want to make cures for the incurable. You know?" Max said.

Preston understood. He wish he could drop out of the scholarship program and pursue a logical, IRL career that would _help _people. But, if I could take virtual reality to the same level as IRL and create logical careers for individuals that pursue the VG industry. I will find it.

"'nuff said. To Tyler and Preston! Good luck at VGHS and we hope for the best. If all else fails, you're always welcome to come back." Max toasted as the entire backside of the lunchroom cheered.

We chimed in the toast as shortly after lunch concluded and students reported to the auditorium for the ceremony. All OTC nominees had to go backstage. Behind the curtains were all representatives from OTC and the program. Uneasy, I spotted three representatives from VGHS; JennyMatrix, BrianD, and the Law.

"Tyler, that's your crew over there." I pointed. Tyler grinned, as he refrained kissing the feet of JennyMatrix.

"You mean, _our _crew." Tyler had me in a half-nelson. I realized we were causing quite the commotion as our principal walked over.

"Pipe down you two!" Principal Dunbar scowled. We both laid off each other as we stood in silence. Some of the reps snickered.

Tyler and I moved closer to our other senior classmates that were on the other side of the stage.

"...And now the words of Principal Dunbar!" As the teacher announced as the auditorium broke into applause.

"I'm so happy we're getting away from that guy." I said in relief.

"Tell me about it." Tyler agreed.

Principal Dunbar's footsteps made their way to the center of the stage as he took the mic. "Today is a special day you may all know. The Oasis Transfer Corporation has announced their 100 scholars from selected schools to be part of their programs. They offer scholarships to those scholars and test their skills to see whether they're suited for VG or IRL. With that, they succeed for x amount of time, they will be fully admitted to the corporation as full-time scholars throughout college. Now, enough of me blabberin' about that, I now introduce to you, the fine representatives from these programs!"

Making their way onstage were all the representatives from the programs.

"Onstage we have the representatives from Tizat Academy of the Arts, Ontario Labs, Montego Institute of Technology, Barthelow Heights, Imac Academy, and finally, Video Game High School!"

All the representatives waved as the auditorium cheered for them. My palms grew sweat as the suspense was killing me.

"And now...I introduced to you...your fellow scholars of OTC! Give it up!" Principal Dunbar cued for the curtains.


	3. Departure

We made our way forward to the front of the stage as our classmates cheered and called our names. A giant banner made for one of the members for the Science Olympiad for Trevor Taylor. Yep, big 'ole letters saying "**WE LOVE YOU TREVOR! SCIENCE UP!" **

We all took our seats by our sections, Tyler uneasy as he fiddled his thick thumbs. I patted his shoulders.

"For each of our scholars, we ask if you can stand up and speak on your behalf. A formal goodbye, a wish of good luck, anything!" Principal Dunbar announced, "And I ask of the audience act politely cheering on their behalf as well. We'll start alphabetically!"

* * *

Tyler and I were the last two people to speak. Tyler got up as people cheered for him, especially for his club members in the Viking club. They all wore their Viking attire and did a formal greeting.

"Thank you! Thank you all! Especially for my club members!" Tyler cleared his throat as he rubbed his hands on the side of his jeans. "Uhh, there's a lot I want to say. A lot I wanted to give back and do as a fellow senior and there was a lot of things I wanted to do with you all. But, I had the opportunity to do something that I love and I decided, why not? So here I am! Standing and speaking to you all and ...my head is gettin' all jumbled up now." He nervously chuckled as the audience laughed. Then he smiled.

"I just want to say one more thing before I hand the mic over to my bud' Preston, that you should follow your dreams. Follow what you love, and live for what you love. Work hard for it, because the reward will be worth it. And to my fellow Vikings, grow strong and prosper! I have more faith in you than a triple bacon cheeseburger!" As he did the Viking salute as they sung their short anthem before Principal Dunbar cleared his throat.

The audience cheered before the principal told them shortly to quiet down. He came up to the mic.

"And now, for our last and final scholar, Preston Young!" Principal Dunbar called my name as I clenched my fist and walked up to the podium. I waited as my classmates' cheering died before I thought of the words to speak. I spotted Wendy in the crowd, staring at me as I nodded.

"Hello everyone. Teachers, students, staff...the representatives from the selected programs. Some of you known me for the past three years. I did my term on the soccer team for two years since freshman year, and helped our team go to the state championship two years ago. You know me for being on honor roll since freshman year and never getting into trouble. You've seen me in the hallways helping out fellow underclassmen and staff because that's me. I won't blab too much about myself. You guys are probably wondering why I've decided to go to VGHS." I announced. The audience was still.

"My father used to work for the team that boosted the Oculus Rift program, the VR gaming set released to the public recently. He died before he could introduce innovations to the VR industry that since that day I reflected my moments and accomplishments in IRL. I had to choose between playing video games and indulging into this lustful hobby for...just about when I retire, or even continue to IRL league colleges or universities of which I could study a career and become some doctor or whatever." I continued. "I admit, I was going to turn down the scholarship, but then I realized that this is something I could twist and work for my benefits. That I want to create something in the VR industry that will integrate these two places of IRL and video games. That will make people stop discriminating people who chose careers to play video games over a doctor. And I decided that I would going to mold the works my father didn't get to complete and develop my way of helping. I want to help people through virtual reality and as well boost the positivity of video games. Because I won't lie I love video games. But I also love IRL. So why not have both? Why not try and do both?"

I paused and looked up at everyone, "Why not do something that I love to do? So I'll quickly wrap this up because Dunbar is glaring at me." As the audience laugh, Principal Dunbar pouted.

"I wish the best for all of my fellow underclassmen and graduates. It's been fun these three years and I'll be sure to carry these memories on my shoulders as I go to VGHS. I'll see you guys sometimes around June. Thank you!" I ended my speech and the audience stood up clapping and we all stood up for the ending ceremony. Tyler and I stood before our representatives shaking hands.

The Law gave me a firm grip eyeing me, "Welcome to VGHS, noob." As he grinned, shaking hands with Riss.

I grimaced as Jen shook my hand, "Congrats Preston. Welcome to VGHS." As she winked, moving to Tyler, as he turned to a cherry. She pinned the button on his shirt as he closed his eyes. I looked straight at BrianD, who glanced at me approvingly.

"Congrats, and welcome to VGHS." As he pinned a button on the shirt, he spoke lower, "I saw what you did in Elysium. Nice job pwning your FPS Varsity in less than 40 seconds. Especially the Law."

I chuckled as he straighten my collar. He stared at me intently.

"We'll talk more on the trip there. You'll be riding with us right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. I shook hands with him again, "Nice to meet you Brian."

He nodded as he went and shook hands with Riss and Tyler.

* * *

At the end of the day, Tyler and I cleaned out our lockers and returned our books to the book room. In our hands were our letters and school forms. Outside, our friends stood by the stairs waiting.

"One last goodbye for the team?" As Tyler and I hugged eachof our friends again. Then I stood facing Wendy, on the verge of tears. I held her as she cried on my shoulder. I held her tightly.

"You better focus." She sniffed, "I hope you meant every word of your speech. And write!"

I stared at her with fierce determination. "Of course." I smiled, "Take care okay?"

I kissed her again as our fingers eventually untwined. Tyler and I got in his Dad's car so we could go home and pick up our bags and meet the FPS Varsity at the destination. I waved as I eventually watched our friends disappear in the distance, and the school.

And a tear fell from my eye as I wiped it. Tyler glanced over.

"You okay man?" Tyler as he side glanced. I nodded.

"Yeah man, take me home so I can finish pack." I told him as he got on the expressway.

* * *

It was 4:00 PM and I rushed to gather my other clothes, home necessities, and other things. I realized my room was bare as my mom already started to strip the posters and the bed sheets as they were neatly folded along the wall. I stared at the bare mattress as I picked up the Oculus Rift helmet.

I wanted to bring it. But would I be allowed to use it? Maybe just for free time...

I placed the helmet in its box and slid it in a bag. I held my roll-on and looked around my room.

"I promise Dad. I meant what I said." As I left the room and went downstairs. Waiting there was Mom. She was standing over the counter fixing a plate.

"I thought you were leaving at 4:30" Mom was less strict.

"I was, but Tyler's dad has to come pick me up. We're riding with the varsity team." I said. We stared at each other as I then noticed Mom's eyes were glistened with verging tears. She wiped her tears as I went up to hug her. She held me tightly, crying. I was leaving my friends, my girlfriend, and my mom for the sake of my future at VGHS and beyond. I was giving up IRL for now and ascending to gaming.

"You be good. And careful." She sighed, smiling, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to end up like your father. I always knew you had the greatest potential."

"Mom, I'll make it." I told her, holding her arms, "You be good too. And get out the house more."

She smiled, as she reached over for the styrofoam box, "Dinner for the trip then." As she dished out the mouth-watering dinner and closed the box. She handed it to me as I took it gratefully.

"I'll cherish it." I told her. She helped with my belongings to Tyler's car as his dad honked and waved at Mom. She waved back smiling. I sat next to Tyler, looking at Mom once more. I waved as we drove off again, heading to meet the varsity team by the community center. I ate some of the dinner as Tyler glance over hungrily.

"You're gonna share that?" As I nodded, giving him the last half of the dinner. He skillfully balanced eating and driving as I smiled.

_Bye Mom._

* * *

The varsity members were wearing their team jackets as they stood by the school van. It had VGHS in blue and gold on the sides as the door was open.

"Alright noobs-" The Law started.

"Lawrence." Jen started. He cleared his throat eyeing me.

"You guys are ready?" Brian asked. Tyler scoffed.

"Are you kidding?! I _live _for this!" As Tyler threw his satchel bag in the bag. He was about to jump in, but scrambled to his Dad's car. He did their sacred handshake as he drove off. He jumped in, taking my belongings with him.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said.

"Good." Brian glanced at Jen, "'Cause we have a good couple hours to get to know each other."

Jen nodded as The Law rolled his eyes.

"In the van**_ dweebs_**!" As he hopped in the back with Tyler.

"Don't mind him, he spent his whole life taunting people over video games. Oh, and now his new achievement is getting Brian to ragequit." Jen grinned as she got in.

Brian agreed as we both got in. Jen patted the driver as he started to drive off.

"My friends." The Law grinned, "Today will be the beginning of the rest of your lives. With me of course! _Haha_!"


	4. Road Trip

I sat beside Brian while Jenny sat beside the driver and the rest in the back going at it on the Vitas. It was going to be a 3-hour long drive, so I was prepared. I started with the letters, as Brian glanced over.

"That's for you?" He seemed impressed.

"Uh, yeah...letters from friends..." I took a second glance, "I hope."

I swore I heard a chuckle from Jenny as she too was occupied on the Vita. Brian smiled. I opened the first letter from Ethan Ylvis.

_Hey Preston. I don't wanna seem all soft and stuff...but we're gonna miss you. You're an ambitious person. Go kick those noobs at VGHS. They'll never see you comin'_

I smiled as I went on and read the next letter from someone name Justine Frise

_Thanks Preston for two years! You made the first two years of highschool so much fun! Getting involved in clubs, introducing me to new people. Good luck at VGHS!_

The letters went on and on. And one by one I dropped them in the shoebox. It came down to the last few letter from underclassmen who...'admired' me and from Wendy. I disregarded those and was about the open the last one when-

_**YANK.**_

The Law snatched my letter as I felt anger boil from my face. He grinned as he started to read it.

"_Dear Preston" _The Law looked crazy at me with a wide grin, "Oh? Girlfriend I see?"

"Give it back Law!" I snarled. I reached over to snatch it when he held it farther out of reach. He scoffed.

"Squeel. Take a..._chill pill._" The Law shoved me back into the seat as I furiously gripped the chair. I stared incredulously at Tyler as he was oblivious to the situation. Brian stepped up.

"Law. Seriously?" He raised a brow. Then the Law slowly sneered, handing over my letter.

"Just roughin' up da newbie. Besides!" As The Law grinned, grappling me in a half-nelson. "You and your buddy are joinin' the varsity aren't ya?"

My pride got the best of me. It was because the Law was putting me on the edge. "Of course. Just if I need to save your butt, Law."

His teammates snickered as his grin melted. He leaned back into the seat, glaring at me fiercely as he remembered his grudge against me in Elysium.

"You're gonna regret that, noob. This isn't gonna be easy like Elysium." He threatened.

"Guys." Jenny jumped in, but grinning because she wasn't taking the situation seriously. "Chill out. Play some games or take a nap."

Tyler glanced up as he lost a level for the twentieth time and hearing Jen. "That sounds wonderful."

Lawrence scoffed, "I'll be in Elysium." As he glared at me for the last time and placed his helmet over his head. I eased back into the seat as the tension died down. I continued reading Wendy's letter"

_Dear Preston,_

_By the time you read this you're probably on your way to VGHS. I forgive you for everything that happened. Our friendship...our relationship. I want to talk to you again, and tell you I'm sorry. I didn't want things to end. And when I realized the mistakes we made...we were really in it together. I'm not going to throw away three years because of that. You'll always mean something to me Preston...and I hope it's the same for you. So I don't want you to come back because you couldn't live up to VGHS's expectations. You're better than that, and you'll exceed that. I want you to come back on the day on graduation so I can be in your arms. I want you to come back as a winner. So do your best, for all of us and for me. Good luck, and I love you._

_-Wendy._

I silently folded the letter and slipped it in my pocket. My heart almost couldn't take the heartfelt letter Wendy gave me. I was overwhelmed with happiness. That she was still in love with me and I had a solid rock to lean on. She was always rooting me on, and want me to be a success.

_I promise._

* * *

I woke up when we were about 30 minutes away from the school. Tyler and The Law were knocked out in the back and Jenny at the front. Brian was on his 3DS when he glanced over and saw me waking up.

"Ah you dozed off a bit earlier than them. We're almost there anyway. You guys will get escorted to the dorms and I'll explain the rest when we're closer." Brian said. I stretched as I glanced over his handheld.

"Super Mario?" I raised a brow. Brian grinned.

"Can you hate the classics?" As I reached down and held my 3DS. I had inserted the new Tekomon X.

"Say, Brian, how did you start at VGHS?" I asked. He paused his game as he looked at me. He chuckled.

"Oh, uh, you never heard about my reputation?" Brian checked. "I beat the Law in Field of Fire while I was...basically AFK..." He scratched his head, "Lucked out."

"Oh, no I know about that. I meant at the school...how was the first few days for you?" I asked.

Brian recalled his junior year, "Well, I almost got expelled because of these bullies...ended up whoopin' their asses. And...getting them expelled...instead."

"Expelled? How?" I asked.

"You're ranked at the lowest when you start VGHS. You gain reputation and raise ranks. The higher the rank, the better your life is. You're at the bottom though...you're given two chances to appeal your expulsion. If you win, that person gets expelled and your rank goes up. You lose, you're expelled. No exceptions no excuses. For you, everyone at VGHS is going to treat you like a freshmen at an IRL school. Just fresh meat ready to get seasoned up and baked in the oven." Brian leaned close with tension in his eyes.

I stared back with a harsh glance.

"I won't let that happen to me. I'll get in the top 10." I boasted. Brian scoffed.

"That'll take some time Preston. I've gone here for a year and a half and I'm not even in the top 10. Luckily in the top 50." Brian chuckled. "But suit yourself. You do know that The Law is number 1?"

I gritted, "How many times do I have to beat him then?"

Brian shrugged, "Dunno. But I warn you; Law isn't easy. He's a gaming prodigy. But you, you're talented. You can probably do it."

I nodded, "I want to."

* * *

The driver took us to a drive-thru because the Law was complaining he wanted a triple bacon cheeseburger. Tyler sat forward, interested in the closeness between me and Brian.

"I see you guys did some bonding! Tips on the varsity sport? You do know how to play Field of Fire right?" Tyler checked.

I scoffed, "I've been on and off it. I'm mostly about Elysium you know that Tyler."

"You better learn fast, noob. Because the competitions are all about Field of Fire. My home turf" The Law's eyes blazed with victory.

"Yeah sure." I nodded. Jenny stirred from her sleep as she checked her surroundings.

"Time?" She asked.

"7:38" Tyler said. "Want food?"

Jenny looked at Tyler with awe like he was the biggest, cutest teddy bear. "That's really nice sweetie, but my boyfriend already offered...Brian?"

Tyler then looked like he stepped on a landmine. And his world started to cave in as he glared at Brian.

"Oh! Oh uh yeah, sure Jen." Brian chuckled as he scrambled for his wallet. Tyler leaned back, awestruck.

"My man, I was in your shoes." The Law snorted as he had an arm around Tyler.

"After you dumped me. For your little games. Now, let's not bring up ancient history?" Jen smirked.

The gang was quiet for the rest of the way.

* * *

We were 10 minutes away from the school; the gang knocked out. All except Jen and I.

"What's your story?" I asked off the bat. Jen side-glanced at me, smirking.

"My mother. She graduated in the top 10 and captain of the FPS varsity. She went college and did the same. Always lead the team to the championships, undefeated Commandos." Jen said. "Now she expects the same out of me too."

"Oh." I said. "You ever want to do anything else?"

I bit back my tongue, realizing what I said was a major landmine. Jenny glared at me, then her gaze relaxed as she sighed.

"Oh course. FPS is so cliché and it's not my cup of tea. You know, I prefer other genres. Like rhythm or RPGs." Jen shrugged. "But the big industries are looking for FPS players. My mom? A veteran. Yet never spent a day in her life to change my diapers. Had me on the floor at the championships in college. My dad did all the work..."

I sunk lower into the seat. Jenny didn't want to always play FPS like her mom. And the way it sounded, she was nothing like her. I mean, I admit. Jen is a hardcore gamer, but it looks like her field of interest was elsewhere.

"Did you always play video games? You ever did like...math?" I asked.

"Preston, you make it seem like I'm an uneducated gaming savage." Jen checked. I backtracked.

"No! I always wondered if you...gaming people-" I started.

"Tell me, ask me what I think you do everyday in IRL?" Jen continued.

"Okay, Jen. What do you think I do everyday in IRL?" I asked.

"That's a good question." She said sarcastically, "I think _you people _just stick your nose in books all day following the system."

I stood my place, "The same goes for for here too Jenny. The government is watching every single thing you do in the gaming field. They record everything. I mean, if they didn't VGHS wouldn't have such a _fucked _up system."

Jenny whirred all the way around, staring at me with fire in her eyes, "Look, Preston. Just be happy I'm not the Law or I would've been punched your face in. We came from two completely different schools. The systems are different. And I know what type of person you are."

I leaned forward on the seat ready to protest, "Wait just a second-"

"You're a kid that tries to prove things can be done his way. You have a paradigm. You believe that you can live in two different worlds. To able to balance IRL and gaming. I was listening to your speech. But you have a long way to go before you can prove you want to fulfill your father's dream. I think there's more depth in that." Jen smirked, "I might not taken psychology, but I'm pretty sure I hit a landmine somewhere..."

I gritted. Jen turned back around.

"Don't hate me for the harsh criticism. It's just a warning. No one at VGHS will like you if you go around spouting IRL stuff. It's useless here, and won't get you closer to completing that program. Just keep it to yourself." Jen apologized.

I pursed my lips. By the time the conversation was over, we made it to VGHS. And let me tell you, the campus was _huge. _The school branched out into several other buildings as it was sleek with white, silver, and black. It's main colors were gold and blue, the flag waving in the wind high as the western wing building with its crest and Latin phrase _Dominare, Certa, Perfice._

The gang fully woke up, As I hopped out first, followed by Tyler, Brian, Jenny, and the Law. We grabbed out belongings as the varsity leaders stood in a line. Their faces were slightly worn with tiredness, even with consecutive naps.

"From here on out, Brian and Lawrence will lead you to your dorms explaining the house rules and so forth. As for me, I see you dweebs tomorrow." As Jen stared at me hard and doing a hard turn. Brian cleared his throat as the Law yawned.

"Okay, follow me." As Brian simply said as Tyler gleefully followed. I shrugged behind him and the Law.

* * *

Brian showed us to Room 181. He stood at our dorm with his arms behind him.

"Basic rules; curfew is at 11. So be in your dorm no later than 10:59 or you will get demerits. There will be no horse-playing, pets, pranks, cyber-bullying, flaming, and overall-"

"No. Hacking." The Law said darkly. "That's a one way trip to expulsion. VGHS has an firewall that detects viruses, worms, trojans,...bugs. Every game you play whether it is property of VGHS or not is automatically property of VGHS under the circumstances that it is _ON_ VGHS property._ No. Hacking._"

"We can track IPs, crack down proxies, scan every program, trainer, software that you possibly got from a third-party site. Under the exception that Ki is the software developer..." Brian said.

"Who's Ki?" Tyler asked.

"Soon, a good friend of yours. Now, you'll learn more about VGHS tomorrow at orientation. It starts at 9 AM, in the Galley Auditorium. Be prompt. Breakfast is served from 7AM to 8:50AM. If there's any problems you can call me, Ted, Ki, or-" Brian started.

"Me." The Law gave a wicked grin. "Noobs, I might be...a little intimidating. But I assure you, I am helpful."

I scoffed, as the Law shot me a glare.

"Any questions?" Brian asked.

Tyler raised a hand.

"Is the food court open?" He asked. I rolled my eyes as my held the bridge of my nose.

"No. But there are vending machines down the hall. If that's all, I'll see you guys tomorrow and at the FPS tryouts." Brian signed off. He and the Law walked a distance apart as the hall was quiet shortly.

I opened the dorm and turned on the light, as I rested my suitcase aside and sat on the bottom bunk. Tyler threw his bag aside and jumped on the top bunk. The room reminded me of home, with the blue sheets and gold walls. I swallowed.

"I changed my mind!" Tyler stared gleefully as he was welcomed with potato chips and soda laid out on the top bunk. I stretched as I turned off the light.

"Good night Tyler." I yawned as I felt the sleepiness overcome me. He stopped munching.

"Preston?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to help each other out right? We're in this together. Ok?" He said.

"'Course bud." I said drowsily.

"I'm serious! If we fall out..." He started.

"Tyler. We known each other for years. I will never pick video games over you. Ever. Promise." As I held up a lazy pinky. He reached down and pinky-crossed with mines as I finally went to sleep.

_Night._


	5. The Game Has Changed

I woke up to my alarm going off at 8:00. I rolled over and knocked the snooze button with a fist, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk.

_My first night at VGHS. But I guess it doesn't count since it hasn't been 24 hours yet..._

I got up and saw that Tyler was gone, leaving a note by my bag.

_Yo, Presto, I'm piggin' out at the food court, meet me there when you get up -Tyler._

I stretched as I walked towards the bathroom and took a shower. I changed into a striped shirt, pulled on my cargo shorts and slipped on my canvas shoes. I grabbed my phone and keycard as I left the room. The dormitory halls were packed with tons of other kids rushing and bumping into one another with handheld games and mobile devices. I squeezed through a party that were all focused on this MMORPG. I was making my way towards the lunchroom where I had bumped into someone, stumbling back.

First dazed, I looked down and saw a girl holding to her tablet with her life mumbling. She had red hair, and probably looked like she could kick butt at fighting games. I reached down and offered a hand. She glared at me with dazzling green eyes.

"Thank you." Her calming voice assured that she wasn't going to spin-kick me to the 4th dimension. Taking my hand, I pulled her up to her flats. Looking at the redhead girl, you would first mistaken her as some traditional, snobby, smart-aleck rich kid. But questions rushed through my mind and I just focused on why/what she was doing at a ferocious school like VGHS.

"Umm.." I started. She whirled around, staring me down. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to, but I felt she was already looking into my soul.

"You're Preston." She walked up to me. And she lifted a hand. Then I raised a brow, shaking her hand.

"Don't tell me that rumor with..." I lowered my voice, "The Law", I cleared my throat, "Has anything to do with...this?"

THe girl smiled, "No, Brian told me about that."

"Oh..." I nodded my head, then stopped, looking at the girl, glancing at the software on her tablet. "Are you Ki?"

"Mhm!" She smiled, "I'm a software programmer, and I'm...really good at fighting games." As she chuckled.

I nodded, as I started to backward-walk. "Nice to meet you, uh, Ki, but I'm going to meet up with my friend. I'll see you around?"

"Wait!" Ki ran back up to me. She handed me a card, "I always need beta testers for my new games. Drop by my dorm for some demos?"

"Umm..." I wasn't sure if it was some VGHS code for 'lets go out', her way of getting to know me better, get cozy, or maybe to make friends. I smiled anyway, "Sure."

"Great!" Ki giggled, then cleared her throat, smiling, "See you later!"

I nodded again as I made my way down the hall and down the stairs to the food court.

* * *

Downstairs, it was even more crowded and louder than it was passing through the dorms. To my left and right, people played video games and/or ate. I stared at the gigantic lunchroom, wondering where Tyler could be sitting at. Then I got a text message.

_Tyler._

He said he was sitting by the school crest. I looked around and saw the gigantic shield perched on the wall. Then I saw Tyler, slightly husky and cheerful, waving his arms wildly. I waved back as I made my way through the line. I picked up French toast, eggs, bacon, and a carton of orange juice, making my way towards Tyler.

"Yoooo Presto!" As Tyler slapped my back as I took a seat beside him, Riss, and two more people.

"Guys, meet my buddy Preston. Preston, this is Jake and Kyle!" Tyler introduced us to one another. Jake and Kyle looked pretty relaxed. Kyle looked tall and slightly bulkier, and I wondered if he worked with VR hardware to keep such shape. Some games they made were exclusive for increasing athletic training. On the other hand, Jake looked like he cracked every puzzle made ever as he anxiously tried to solve the triple-sized rubik cube.

"Sup Preston. We heard you and Tyler were the main players on Elysium that took down the FPS varsity. Impressive." Kyle said. Jake nodded, grinning as he twisted the last row.

"Yes!" Jake tossed the rubik cube and grabbed another, "And we hear you're both going to try out for the varsity. Good luck out there. FPS is a hard field to excell in..."

"Like,...a competitive major?" I asked.

"Huh?" Kyle asked, Tyler glanced at me.

"Uh, nothing. We're going to kick butt on the FPS varsity. And man! They'll be begging to win all their games when the tough gets going. They'll need us." Tyler snickered.

"Yeah yeah." As I wolfed down my breakfast.

* * *

Afterwards, the five of us made our way to freshmen orientation, where there was a stage, seats getting filled up, and the club representatives stood by their signs. The group of us took a seat in the far right by the glass windows, standing up as tall as the walls. I sat by Riss and Tyler as we saw the staff converse among themselves, spotting Principal Calhoun glancing at the audience.

For clarity, freshmen orientation is not exceptional to only freshmen. They integrated transfer students as well that enroll in VGHS during the beginning of the year, as well due to the population of freshman attendees to VGHS is only around 300 and less. The numbers increase over the years.

One of the teachers, wearing an RPG shirt, took the mic, clearing his throat on the mic. We all quiet down so that there was minimal noise.

"Hello, and welcome freshmen and transfer students of VGHS. I am Mr. Gordoun. We are glad you have been selected and enrolled in our specialty school. We will be going over the fundamentals of VGHS; including rules, scoreboard, scholarships, and more. They will also be covered by your instructors according to your schedules. You are divided in groups by the genres. So some categories will be larger than others. Do not be intimidated, there will be many tests to check your skills first hand." He smiled, "If you are unsure of your specialty we have a testing room of selected games for genres. You will not need to select one permanently until the third week on Friday. "

Principal Calhoun nodded, as Mr. Gordoun wrapped his story up. "I'll be passing this to your Principal, and remember, it is about the game."

The audience clapped as Calhoun took the mic. The guy was bulky with a bald head and a full red beard. His sharp green eyes scanned us over.

"Good morning new students." He started. "I hope you enjoyed your first night soundly at VGHS. That will be your last. In the next few days you will be living on caffeine and practice mode." He began to pace, "Some of you think this is a game. And yes." He stared hard, "You are right. But remember, you lose, you will be expelled. Failure is not an option. We do not acknowledge rank droppings because to us that means you are a slacker."

Calhoun sneered at the word, "We don't like slackers. The game doesn't like slackers. You procrastinate on collecting intel or saving your team you forfeit the match. You're too lazy to level? Oh, a simple hack or cheat code will fix that. You found a _fun_ glitch in the game? Fun advantages!"

The audience feared Calhoun was being highly sarcastic.

"YOU ARE _WRONG." _Calhoun yelled as half the new kids flinched. My jaws clenched.

"All of these are ways of you getting expelled from VGHS and any other gaming school! Zero tolerance for this foolishness! If you can't play...don't play at all." Calhoun clenched his jaw. "This is a formal warning from your principal. Aside that, I like to announce a few things among you all and soon school-wide."

Tyler folded his arms as Jake continued with his rubik cube.

"This year, the game has changed for the FPS varsity. The game changes every 5 years, but this is only the 3rd year we had emitted Field of Fire in our tournaments. But the gaming council voted on a new game for FPS! It is called...Elysium. And they have provided all the schools with the new VR equipment, Oculus Rift, required to be used during the tournaments. Playoffs are in three months." Calhoun announced.

The crowd burst into frenzy and I exchanged glances. Then I glanced up at the Law, that as red with rage as he clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. I swallowed when his fiery glare rested on my eyes.

_Oh shit._


	6. Challenge

I zoned out for the rest of the orientation as the counselors went over the IDs, dorms, and other things irrelevant to me at the moment. Tyler tapped my arm as the students started in lines for their starter kit.

"You okay Preston?" Tyler asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've been zoning out. Are you feelin' alright?" Tyler checked.

"Yeah man. That's a uh...shocker." I chuckled nervously, "So much for brushing up on FoF."

Tyler thought, "That's weird huh? The Law seemed kinda...pissed off."

I chortled at Tyler's understatement. "Well, the good thing is, we're already pretty good at Elysium. Right."

Tyler smiled, "Yeah."

The two of us were marvelled at our new hi-tech pc gaming equipment. We were old school with the generic keyboards and Atari joysticks. We walked side-by-side to our new lockers, like good old times.

"Lucky us, just like like old school." Tyler smirked as he put up his equipment. As I closed my locker, I was almost shoved against the locker when some guy pushed past me with brute shoulders. I rubbed my shoulder, immediately furious because he was oblivious to his surroundings.

"Hey man watch it!" I barked. unknowingly, him and his two other pals, stopped. The brute turned around, his face ugly and almost beaten in with a terribly crooked nose and sunken eyes.

"You said something, noob?" He growled, stomping towards me. Mom always told me to never judge a book by their cover. No matter how gruesome they appeared. I calmed myself, unaware of the spectators around us.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" I said lowly. One of his buddies burst out laughing at me. I glared.

"Oh, my _bad._" The overgrown brute chuckled as he painfully shoved me in the chest. "I didn't _mean _it."

Tyler stood between us, calming me down shortly before I was going to punch the brute's face in. "Chill out guys. No harm. Easy-goin'. Too early in the morning for horseplaying. _Right?" _

His other friends snicker, "Of course. You guys run along. And protect your _boyfriend._"

Tyler froze, before approaching one of the scrawny kids. "Excuse me?"

He cackled, "You heard-" As the guy couldn't get the last words out as Tyler yanked up the kid by his striped collar. The crowd was growing bigger, as the brute disregarded me and was looking at Tyler.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?" The kid cackled. Tyler dropped the guy as he rushed to his locker for his fighting gloves and Oculus Rift helmet. The kid's expression slacken.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" I stood in front of him.

"I'm going to fight him. VGHS style." Tyler gritted. I shook my head.

"Tyler? You don't even know-" I pursed my lips. _What these guys are capable off. We haven't been here for 24 hours and he wants to pick a fight..._

The kid smirked, "Name your game."

Tyler grinned, "Soul Calibur. Three rounds."

The kid's expression twitched. I lowered my eyes, looking at his hands. _You can tell this guy wasn't a strong fighter. His hands are trembling. Not twitchy_. Tyler was pretty good with fighting games alongside FPS. He would always brag about how I got whooped at the last round by him like Tekken™. I have some faith at least.

"Let's go." The guy snarled.

* * *

The crowd moved outside, where nearly the majority of the transfer students and higher ranked students speculated the match. I stood at the front of the crowd watching as the area around Tyler and the other guy transformed into a Soul Calibur™ match as they placed their helmets on. Tyler's stats appeared as they all read _N/A _and him being in the lower ranks...in the thousands.

The other guy name was Wesley, a rank 502. His stats was posted as well. He wasn't too much of a fighter seeing that it was his second lowest ranked skill. His highest, being FPS.

The system went online. _Welcome to Soul Calibur, VGHS competitors Tyler Williams and Welsey Jenson. Please pick your characters._

Wesley picked his character first. He immediately transformed into an evil character with a large, and grotesque sword. The system announced _Nightmare._

I scoffed. _Nightmare is considered to be overpowered. Usually people will pick them if they want quick kills and stringless moves. On the console, the opponent would likely expect a lot of button mashing. Welsey is in no good match if Tyler pick someone like Kilik or Maxi._

But Tyler didn't transform into those characters. Instead his body because smaller, curvy, and feminine. His character held two dual blades and stood in a ninja stance.

The system announced, _Taki._

The crowd broke off into murmurs.

"Preston." As I felt a familiar hand rest on my shoulder. I flinched at Brian and Jenny's appearance beside me.

"I see your friend having his first match." Brian checked. "Soul Calibur...decent pick."

"Tyler is pretty good at fighting...not just FPS." I supported. "Welsey and his friends shouldn't been pickin' on us."

Jen shrugged, "That's normal for you guys. You just gotta survive Hell week. Stay low."

I grimaced.

* * *

The stage transformed as the characters did their taunts.

The system announced, _Fight!_

Welsey hit first with the spam hit of stomping on Tyler. He groaned as he felt the shock under the Oculus Rift equipment.

"Get up Tyler!" I roared as the rest of the crowds were cheering for either side.

Welsey slammed Tyler with a slasher move as his health was already down to 60%. He immediately rolled and got up blocking a few of Welsey's attacks. He spun kicked him, stunning the grotesque character. The crowd began to cheer as Tyler got his combos and counterattacks as he disabled Welsey of his armor. He groaned as he was already down to 30% of his health.

Tyler was moving swiftly with combos as he nailed Welsey on the wall, resulting with an 5x overkill with his dual knives.

The system adjourned the first round: _Taki wins._

The crowd roared as I grinned. _Nice job Tyler._

Welsey was not impressed. He immediately regrets picking Nightmare.

The system announced: _Round Two. Fight!_

This time, Tyler was the first to hit Welsey with a three-hit combo, an up-slash move and a flip-kick that knocked Welsey's health halfway. But twice Tyler missed his chances of snagging Welsey as he got Tyler hard with a special. He grabbed Tyler and did a powerful up-slash that stunned him of blocking even getting up. Then Welsey did another move where his blade pieces through Tyler and knocked him over the edge of the arena.

_RING OUT! _The system adjourned the match. Half the crowd was booing at Welsey's cheap move.

"That was cheap Welsey!" I snarled.

"But strategic. He waited until Tyler dropped his guard so he could do that." Brian admitted.

"Which side are you guys on?" I spun to glare at Brian.

Brian grimaced, "Our own. Tyler, in the end, we're competing for something. And that something is called victory. I support you and Tyler, I do. But I have every right to comment my opinions as a spectator."

I grimaced as the system announced the last round. _Final round: FIGHT!_

Both of them didn't move first. But Welsey took one step and that was all Tyler needed to make his move. He waited for Welsey to do his slasher move as he predicted.

_Nope_. Welsey slammed into Tyler with a sharp shoulder. This made them both stumble IRL. But before Welsey could grab Tyler, he rolled out the way before doing a double-slash move. Then he did a flip-kick stunning Wesley. While this was going on, Tyler was able to land combos. Welsey tried to counter-attack, but Tyler blocked just in time and did his special.

His character Taki made a gesture, and then suddenly zipped past Wesley with her knife out and piercing his side. The crowd was silent as they watch his health reach 0, Welsey falling over. and concluding the match.

_Taki wins. Game over._

The crowd cheered as the arena disintegrated and both players removed their head set. I watched as both of the player stats appeared, and Tyler's going up into the 900s. He was no longer in the noob zone. Welsey's rank went down into the 600s.

Tyler was patted on the back by a couple of other players as one of them spoke to him. I saw the emblem on his shirt that represented a person kicking. _The Fighting Varsity team._

Tyler gave him a thumbs up before trotting over to me. He gave me a high-five as we started our handshake. Then we gave each other a hug.

"Tyler, that was impressive." I was amazed. "You kick butt at fighting...hard."

He grinned, "I was holdin' back a lil' somethin'. I mean, everyone can at least shoot once in a while. But fighting isn't that easy just because you just smash buttons with a controller."

"Impressive Tyler." Jen complimented. "Be careful, I might reconsider your spot for FPS Varsity...looks like the Fighters like a little piece of Tyler on their team."

Tyler smirked.

* * *

As the crowd began to disperse, a loud battle cry echoed the school grounds.

Jen sighed. "Not again."

As if this isn't the first time this happened. All around everyone halted. I turn around and see The Law standing proudly on top of the school's crest. Everyone squinted up to see him. I grimaced. Somewhere, deep down, I had a bad feeling.

"I CHALLENGE PRESTON YOUNG TO A 10 MINUTE MATCH IN ELYSIUM!" The Law roared. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing his Oculus Rift gear. I swallowed.

"Not good." Tyler grimaced. "Not cool."

I pursed my lips. I wasn't ready to fight Law. I just got here and I don't know how to deal with this. But I thought about my friends, Wendy, Mom, Dad...even Tyler. I knew if I could beat Law, no one would mess with me during Hell Week. But if I didn't...I would be risking a chance of getting expelled and forever ruining my gaming reputation. My father's dream will evaporate.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" The Law made a ruckus. I shove through the crowd and walked up to the crest, staring at the Law.

"Law!" I yelled. He looked down, taking off his helmet. We had the most intense staring contest in the history of ever, to the point where people visualized a storm brewing.

"I accept your challenge!" I barked, pointing at him. He grinned endlessly before cackling. Af if he knew I was going to lose. It was a legend vs. a noob.

_One chance._


End file.
